<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carnations. by alyxn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257002">Carnations.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyxn/pseuds/alyxn'>alyxn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crying, Hurt No Comfort, Look At Your Life Look At Your Choices, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyxn/pseuds/alyxn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haha hey,,, I wrote this in 30 minutes at 1 am so enjoy my pain and suffering 😀✋ sorry this lowkey sucks</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oikawa?”</p><p>“Can you hear us?”</p><p>“Someone get the coach!!”</p><p> </p><p>Tooru didn’t know where he was. </p><p>It was so bright.</p><p>It smelled like hand sanitizer.</p><p>This wasn’t the gym.</p><p>There was someone next to him? Who? Ah. His mother. He probably should talk to her.</p><p>“Tooru dear!! You’re awake!!” She exclaimed.</p><p>“Yeah...I am. What happened?” Tooru asked.</p><p>“...”</p><p>Why wasn’t she speaking?</p><p>“Mom?”</p><p>Is something wrong?</p><p>“...”</p><p>“I’ll get the doctor.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The doctor entered. Her face was grim. Was it this bad? He felt fine. Was he fine?</p><p>He was fine.</p><p>He had to be.</p><p>Right?</p><p>“Mr and Mrs Oikawa. Hello. I am here to discuss Mr Oikawa’s condition. I am afraid that this will be heartbreaking news.” </p><p>What?</p><p>What did she mean?</p><p>“Oikawa only has 2 more weeks left to live.”</p><p>Tooru spaced out after that.</p><p>2 weeks?</p><p>Surely not. </p><p> </p><p>Tobio rushed out of practice after he heard that Tooru was in the hospital. He’d known about his condition for a while, but he would’ve never guessed that it was this bad already. He was just hoping Tooru was okay.</p><p>As soon as Tobio reached the hospital he was rushing to the front desk, demanding answers. He spotted another familiar face, Iwaizumi-san. </p><p>“Iwaizumi-San? Is Tooru-San okay?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, they won’t tell me.”</p><p>Tobio was waiting forever. After a few hours he finally saw Mrs. Oikawas face. Her eyes were red and puffy. </p><p>“Mrs Oikawa!!”</p><p>“T-Tobio-kun?”</p><p>“Please, Mrs Oikawa..I need to see him.”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Okay. Follow me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tobio was heartbroken. This isn’t how his boyfriend is supposed to look. He’s supposed to have a cheery smile, styled hair, and an upbeat personality. Instead he’s sitting here in a hospital gown with disheveled hair and tired eyes. </p><p>Tobio didn’t know what to do.</p><p>“Tooru!! Please tell me you’re okay!”</p><p>“...”</p><p>Why wasn’t he saying anything?</p><p>“I have two weeks left.”</p><p>Tobio’s heart crumbled. Tears started forming in his eyes.</p><p>“Are you being serious?”</p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“Tooru...you can’t leave me. I love you. Please...don’t leave...”</p><p>“I’m sorry...Tobio...”</p><p>Soon they were both crying. They knew they would have to part ways soon. </p><p>Tobio decided he would make the most of it.</p><p>Everyday he’d come and visit Tooru. Sometimes he’d even sleepover in his room. Each time he’d bring Tooru milkbread or manga. They’d watch movies and talk about volleyball. In a way, it was bittersweet. Tobio loved spending this time with his boyfriend, but it would be over soon.</p><p>Tooru was rapidly getting weaker. It hurt, it hurt a lot. It was painfully obvious he was on the brink of death. He didn’t want to acknowledge it. He just wanted to spend time with Tobio without dying. </p><p>I guess dreams don’t always come true.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2 weeks later</p><p>Tooru was in so much pain. He could faintly make out his mother’s, Iwa’s, and Tobio’s faces. There were doctors and nurses talking. There were people crying. The only thing he could focus on was Tobio’s words.</p><p>“Tooru. I love you so much. I hate that it has to end this way. I wish we could’ve spent more time together. I love you so much. I’ll keep playing volleyball for you. I’ll visit you all the time. I love you Tooru.”</p><p>“I...I..love you too...Tobio.”</p><p>Then all he could see is white.</p><p> </p><p>That was it. He was gone. Tobio was in shock.</p><p>This actually happened. Tooru was dead. </p><p>Tooru was gone.  </p><p>Tooru was gone forever.</p><p>Tobio couldn’t take this anymore. He ran out of the hospital and all the way back home. Tears were pouring out of his eyes. Tooru was gone. Could he truly process that?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1 year later</p><p> </p><p>Tobio was on his way to Tooru’s grave. It has been a while. He still missed Tooru. </p><p>He sighed.</p><p>Tobio stared at the cloudy sky, just remembering all he could about Tooru. He felt his heart breaking all over again. It was okay though. Tooru would want him to move on. </p><p>As soon as Tobio got to Tooru’s grave he sat down and started talking.</p><p>“Hey Tooru. I’m still playing volleyball, as always. Hinata and I have been learning more attacks recently. It’s been going well. I’m still working on controlling and expressing my emotions better. I’ll get there someday. Anyways, I miss you. I still love you so much.” </p><p>As Tobio was standing up to leave, he placed Tooru’s favorite flowers on his grave.</p><p>Carnations.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!! Ik this really sucked but I’ll be making more fics in the future!!:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>